


Toddler Loki

by marvelfans101



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-05-27 23:52:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15036044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelfans101/pseuds/marvelfans101
Summary: Loki has been turned into a 3-year old toddler by a liquid Bruce created. All the Avengers, including Doctor Strange, T'Challa, and his sister Shuri, and the Warriors Three somehow took the charge of babysitters to Loki, while Shuri, Bruce, and Tony find a way to turn Loki back to his former self.





	1. Chapter 1

"Tony, can you pass that notebook over there?" Bruce asked, his eyes never leaving the screen, only to look at Tony for a quick second. He was writing down some quick notes on a new formula that Bruce was currently in the process of making. In a month's time, he was to present this new formula and liquid to a science convention that a lot of important people were invited to attend, alongside with the world's top scientists in the field of chemistry.  
"What notebook are you talking about?" Tony answered him back with his own question. He was busy tinkering away at his Iron Man suits that took hold most of the workplace. He was in the middle of putting new technology into an Iron suit when Bruce asked him to pass him a notebook to him.  
"That black notebook with the blue sticker in the front. You'll see it, Tony".  
Tony soon saw the notebook, it was located near some forgotten food plates.  
"Okay Bruce, here it is. Anything else for you?"  
"No, that was it, Tony. Thank you very much".  
Tony then left Bruce alone to go back to his own work.  
Moments passed when JARVIS interrupted Tony. "Sir, you have someone by the name Alexander waiting for you in the conference with Fury".  
"Who is that, JARVIS?"  
"Your new engineer for the technology floor, sir".  
"Oh, thank you for letting me know".  
Bruce overheard the conversation and laughed to himself.  
"So, you have a new engineer, Tony?" Bruce asked.  
"Yes, I do. Why?"  
"I'm just asking Tony".  
And with that, Tony left the room. Bruce watched Tony leave with some files in his hands.  
"Oh Tony, you sure need all those engineers you hired last month. I might say that 31 is a sure lot of them".  
On the table right next to him, lay a small glass container that held a yellow liquid in it. He wasn't done with it. He wasn't even sure what the liquid could even do at its current stage.  
As Bruce turned to get a new file for his printed notes, his left elbow somehow knocked down the liquid and the glass down the floor, breaking it in the process.  
"Shit," Bruce yelled. He was nervous about what the liquid could do the nearby properties.  
What he didn't expect that the main effect of the yellow liquid was able to transform a random adult into a toddler. And in this case, Loki into a 3-year old.


	2. Chapter 2

A barely heard scream was heard from Loki's room. Fortunately, Steve happened to walk past the room when he heard it. He suddenly stopped when he heard faint sobs from the other side of the closed door.  
"Loki? Is that you?"  
Silence answered him. Steve tried knocking but to no avail.  
"Loki, please answer me. I know you're crying in there."  
Steve then heard faint footsteps and they seemed to stop just behind the door and it quickly opened, revealing a tiny, 3-year old Loki on the other side.  
Steve had to look down to face Loki and his mind went blank. Loki was wearing nothing but a pair of jean shorts. His raven-black hair was short and went down to his ears, and had some minor bruises and cuts here and there scattered across his thin body.  
"Loki? Is that you?"  
The small boy just nodded his head in response and suddenly started to cry. This act caused Steve to pick Loki up and hug him and to try to calm him down.  
"Loki, please calm down. I am not going to hurt you in any way."  
Loki continued to cry but tried to calm himself as he was in Steve's arms. A few moments later, Tony appeared out of his own room a couple of doors down the hallway and saw the scene before him.  
"Steve, who's the kid?"  
Steve, unaware that Tony was present and watching, turned to see him staring at them with confusion.  
"Tony? What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be working?"  
"Well, Steve, I was on my way but saw you hugging the kid. Who is the kid, anyway?"  
"Well, believe or not Tony, I think it is Loki".  
This confession caused Tony to be even more confused.  
"Loki? How?"  
"Don't even ask me that question. I just happen to pass here when I heard him cry".  
"Really? Then, how in the world did he manage to turn himself into a little kid".  
Tony was really confused. He was sure Loki didn't have the ability to cast himself into a little toddler.  
"Have you seen his bruises and cuts, Steve?"  
Steve then looked down to see Loki's bruises and cuts properly.  
"Yes, Tony, I have seen them. I have no idea where he got them".  
"Ask him then".  
Steve then put Loki down and asked him, "Loki, do you remember anything? Like, how you got those bruises and cuts?"  
Loki stared at Steve and shook his head no. He had no memory of anything that happened to him. He wanted to cry.  
Tony then approached them in silence and got onto his knees and asked Loki, "Loki, do you know how you turned yourself like this?"  
Loki, again, shook his head no. He had no recollection of how he got himself into his current predicament.  
"Sir, I may believe I have an idea how Loki got into his state," JARVIS said.  
"Please, JARVIS, what happened?"  
"I may believe that the liquid Bruce was working on, was dropped a while ago, and somehow it affected Loki to be in his current state that he is in right now".  
"Bruce? Oh, I remember him working on that yellow liquid for some time now. And for him to drop it like that must suck".  
Steve stared at Tony. "So, in a way, Bruce did this?"  
"Sounds like it".  
"But, Bruce is a very cautious man. I doubt he would break something he was working on for quite a while," Steve commented.  
"I know. But, accidents happen to the best of us, including Bruce," Tony replied.  
"I think that Bruce would have to start over if he still is considering going to that conference and has to be quick about it. I am surprised it didn't cause him to go all code green over that, considering how hard he worked on it," Steve said.  
"Yes, I am as surprised as you are. But, then again, Bruce is trying to control himself in that aspect. And I think he is doing a fairly good job at it," Tony replied.  
Loki was staring at the older men before him. He stopped crying a while ago because he got hungry. His stomach made growling noise, causing both Steve and Tony to look at Loki with concern.  
"Are you hungry, Loki?" Steve asked as he got up.  
"Yes," Loki finally spoke up. His voice seemed a little high-pitched. Both of his tiny arms lew up to Steve, wanting to be carried by him. And Steve happily complied to Loki's physical request.  
"Do you want anything in particular?" Tony asked. He also wants to carry Loki in his arms, wanting to know what it was like to carry a toddler.  
"What do you have?" Loki asked, not knowing what the kitchen had in terms of food.  
"Well, Loki, we have fruits, vegetables, and many foods. I think, for starters, we are going to serve what I think kids your age will like and enjoy, pizza. You want some of that?"  
Hungry Loki nodded his head yes, he wanted to try some pizza.  
"Okay, he has spoken. I'll call Domino's to bring us some pizza to the tower. Steve, entertain Loki for me," Tony said as he dialed some numbers on his phone to order some large pizzas.  
"Loki, I have to take you to the medical wing, okay. And please don't panic on me," Steve said as he began his way with Loki on his arms.  
"You're taking him to see a doctor, Steve?" Tony asked as he was trailing behind Steve.  
"Yes, Tony, I am. Just want to check the bruises and the cuts over, that is all," Steve replied.  
Several minutes passed when they finally reached the medical wing. Both Steve and Tony saw a couple doctors working here and there, doing what they were supposed to do. A female nurse noticed them entered and approached them.  
"Hello and good morning, Mr. Stark and Mr. Rogers. What can I do for you?"  
"Hi, Alice. Can you check his bruises and the cuts, please?" Steve asked as he pointed to Loki. He seemed scared to be in an unfamiliar place.  
"Sure. Come here, sweetie," Alice said. Loki reluctantly went to the nurse's waiting arms. He then turned to back to see Tony.  
"It is going to be okay, Loki," Tony said.  
"Your name's Loki?"  
Loki nodded. He felt a little nervous.  
"Everything's going to be okay. Don't worry about a thing. We're just going to see your bruises, okay?"  
Loki timidly smiled and hugged Alice.  
"He's so cute," she said as she placed the toddler in a small chair as she was preparing for a check-up on him. A male doctor approached them from behind.  
"Good morning, Alice," the doctor, Alexander Chan, said. He saw Loki was looking at him with a panicked look on his face.  
"Hey little guy, don't worry about anything. We are just checking to see if you're okay. Those bruises don't look okay to me," the doctor tried to calm Loki's nerves down. His words seemed to calm him a little bit.  
"Okay, Loki, I will make you stand for a little bit. Come over here, please," Alice said and Loki complied with her order. Alice checked all over in a small, private room located a few feet away and from prying eyes. She also had Loki to take off his shorts really quickly, just to check that area just for a couple of seconds. She then checked on the bruises with careful hands and slowly, not to cause further harm to the small child.  
She got out of the room and called the doctor, Steve, and Tony over.  
"Doctor, I must speak with you," Alice quickly said. Hearing this statement, both Steve and Tony were worried. What did the nurse find on Loki in order to talk to the doctor?


	3. Chapter 3

Seeing both the nurse and the doctor talk privately, Steve and Tony had to watch and wait and to say the least, both men were nervous.  
"What did the nurse find on Loki in order to talk to the doctor first and not us?" Steve asked in worry. He realized that Loki was left alone in the room, all by himself.  
"Tony, I'm going to see Loki, since he is currently alone in the room".  
Tony hadn't thought of that and was brought out of his trance of worries floating around in his head. Cautiously, both Avengers went to the room where Loki was. He was currently was sitting down in his seat in the far corner of the medical room, wearing a small, child-sized robe to cover his modesty.  
"Steve, I am going to order Loki some new clothes while you wait here," Tony said and quickly messaged JARVIS to get Loki some new clothes and to be ordered as soon as possible to the tower.  
"Tony, how in the world are we going to tell the rest of the Avengers about Loki?"  
"We'll figure something out, and soon".  
"And what about Thor?"  
Both men realized they forgot all about Thor. How are they going to tell him?  
"Oh, we are so screwed Tony. He is going to kill us when he finds out," Steve exclaimed. He was nervous about what Thor would react to Loki's situation.  
"Well, we have to tell him, no matter what Steve".  
"I hope he doesn't go straight to Bruce, though".  
"I hope that doesn't happen, Steve. It was just an accident".  
"And I hope that accident doesn't get Bruce injured or killed because of it".  
Steve approached Loki and saw that Loki cried moments ago, due to the fact that his cheeks were stained with dry tears.  
"Loki, where you crying?"  
Loki nodded. His entire body hurt.  
"My body and my head hurt".  
Steve's heart dropped at Loki's statement. He didn't like when children cried.  
"Tony, call the doctor, please."  
Just then, both the nurse and the doctor entered the room.  
"Oh, good, both of you are here. We wanted to talk about the child's current condition. His bruises seem to go a bit deeper than they seem, and also he has a broken rib fracture, alongside the cuts have a minor infection to each of them. As for the broken rib, he must undergo urgent surgery to put a cast around it in order for it to properly heal. If not, it will cause him further harm as he grows and will eventually have permanent damage in the rib".  
Both Steve and Tony looked at each other in defeat. Loki needed immediate surgery?  
"But, we are not his legal guardians" Tony spoke up. He knew that Thor was in Asgard, at the moment.  
"Do you know by any chance where his parents are?" Alice asked.  
"They're out of the country," Steve tried to answer the best he could. How can he say that Loki isn't from Earth and was from a whole another realm? Tony looked at Steve with a nervous look.  
"But, we have an authorization by them that if any case Loki needed medical attention, to go right ahead," Steve said without thinking.  
"Oh, okay, then we have the surgery scheduled for tomorrow morning at 9 am. The surgery will take no longer than1 hour. After surgery, he must rest for at least six weeks. As for the cuts, I will have some medication for the infections. It should be noted that it should be applied only once a day for a week" the doctor said.  
After everything should be said, Tony, Steve, and Loki left the medical wing and went their way to the kitchen. The pizza had arrived a while ago, alongside the new clothes for Loki.  
"JARVIS, please call Bruce to meet us here, please? Say it is an emergency," Tony said. He saw Steve put a scared Loki down on a chair on the table.  
"Loki, how are you feeling?"  
"Hurting," he said. His eyes were watery.  
"It is going to go away very soon," Steve said, trying to comfort the small child.  
"Tony? You're here?" Bruce's voice interrupted.  
Steve's eyes widened. He forgot Bruce was coming in.  
"Hey Bruce, I found out that you accidentally spilled the invention a while ago, right?" Tony asked as he was grabbing a slice of pizza for Loki.  
Bruce's eyes looked at Tony in confusion. How did he know?  
"Yes, I did. How did you know?"  
Tony pointed his right thumb to Loki's way for his answer.  
Bruce's eyes landed on Loki and he almost had a heart attack.  
"Loki? Is that you? Did I do that?"  
"Yes, Bruce, that is Loki. I may believe that when the liquid was spilled, Loki was then turned into 3 years old. Along with the bruises, cuts and a fractured rib you see there" Steve answered for Tony.  
Bruce walked towards Loki, who was watching him in return.  
"Loki? Oh my god," Bruce said to himself, not believing what he was seeing. "I'm sorry that I did this to you, buddy".


	4. Chapter 4

Loki stared at Bruce for a couple of seconds before crying out loud, due to fear. This action caused Steve, Bruce, and Tony to panic. They weren't expecting Loki to cry.

"Loki, please stop crying. I am sorry I caused this to you. But, please, don't cry. Here, come on. I'll buy you a new toy from the new toy store across the street," Tony said, trying his best to coax Loki to stop, due to fear of Thor coming in and see their problem with Loki in their current state. He didn't want Thor to be outraged at their predicament and Loki's situation.

When Loki heard about the possibility of getting a new toy, he stopped and looked at Tony with watery eyes and with also a hopeful look in them.

"Yes Loki, do you want a new toy?" Steve asked, hoping Loki would say yes.

Loki nodded his head. He indeed wanted to play with something. This answer seemed to calm Tony's nerves a little bit. "Okay, Loki, I will be back in a few minutes. I will have your clothes ready and bring them over so you could change, and then we could go out, okay?"

Loki nodded his head slowly. He was a little bit nervous but followed Tony to a room down the hall, leaving Bruce and Steve to their own thoughts.

"So, what now?" Steve asked.

Bruce looked at Steve with sad eyes. "I caused Loki to be a 3-year old. I didn't mean to".

"Hey Bruce, I wasn't intentional. It was an accident. I am sure that you could whip another replacement liquid and make Loki back to his normal self. Although I am scared of Thor and what might his reaction be".

"We have to tell Thor the truth. If we don't, then I am sure that Jarvis would show him the footage of my carelessness. I am pretty sure also that Thor would kick my ass, even if I am turned into Hulk".

Steve then heard both Tony and Loki walking towards them. It seemed that Loki's clothes already arrived, due to the fact that now, Loki was wearing a pair of white pants, blue Vans, and a blue shirt that read, 'Girls, I am single'. His hair was combed back and Loki now looked presentable. Loki looked quite small for his age.

"Well, look at you Loki. Soon, you will be getting the girls' attention," Steve said, causing Loki to giggle. This caused a smile to form on Tony's lips. He seemed to like Loki now.

"Can we go buy my new toy?" Loki asked timidly. He was very eager to go to the toy store.

"Can we go with you? I am scared to meet Thor right now if he came," Bruce said.

"Of course you can, Bruce. Besides, you need a break," Steve answered for Tony. And all three adults along with Loki, whom Tony was carrying in his right arm, left the tower.

Just when they got out of the tower, they quickly saw Thor with Jane on the other side of the street. They were on a date due to the fact that both were in a small cafe, drinking coffee and Jane was laughing at something Thor said. Loki stared at Thor with curious eyes. He smiled upon seeing Thor. He wanted to call him out but couldn't due to the fact that there was a lot of traffic going on along with lots of noise around them.

"Do you see what I see?" Tony asked, his eyes glued to the scene before him. He hugged Loki tighter to him. Both Steve and Bruce were also fixated to see the person they wanted to avoid at the moment.

"Yes," Bruce said with a nervous laugh. "Can we leave?"

"S-sure," Tony answered and quickly they all left before they were seen. They speed walked for about a block until they were safe from view.

"That was a close one, although we can't avoid him forever," Bruce said as he saw that his hands had a very light shade of green on them. He didn't believe he almost hulked out. It was a not a good time to do so.

"Okay, here is the plan and listen carefully. When Thor arrives, calmly, we explain the situation and make JARVIS show the footage of Bruce spilling his liquid and say it was an accident," Steve said. "As for the obvious bruises, they were already there when we found him like this".

Loki looked at the adults before him and was growing bored. He wanted to go get his toy, and quick.

"I want my toy," he says, getting the attention of Tony.

"Of course we are getting your toy Loki. Look, we are already here," Bruce said and pointed his index finger to the rather large store before them. The large windows contained piles of toys on display. This scene caused Loki to smile.

"Toys," he screamed, getting attention from a few women a couple of feet away from Bruce, Tony, and Steve.

This got the attention of Tony, who loved a pretty woman when he saw one. He saw that the four ladies were approaching them and smiled at him as well the other two men beside him.

"Hello, guys. And who would this cute little boy be?" One of the women, who seemed to be the youngest of the group, and called herself Lily, asked Steve.

Steve blushed and answered, "His name is Loki". He was surprised that he didn't stutter in front of a female.

"Loki? He's such a cute boy," Lily said and the rest of her female friends began cooing at him. Loki seemed to like the attention and began smiling and small talked with them, making the ladies laugh and cooing even more.

"Where you all three taking him to the new toy store?" Another female of the group, Jasmine, asked.

"Y-yes we are," Bruce said, stuttering a little bit. He gets a little nervous around women sometimes.

"Well, here is a coupon. Since my dad is the owner of the store, just simply show the cashier that coupon and you'll get your purchases for free. And I don't give out those coupons to just anyone," Jasmine said. She gave the coupon to Tony.

"Really?" Steve asked.

"Yes, really. All for the boy in your arms. Is he your son?" Lily asked Tony.

"Uh, no. We are just babysitting him for a couple of days. His parents are out of the country and are due back in a week or so" Bruce quickly answered. He patted himself mentally for his quick thinking.

"Tell them they have such a cute and adorable son," Jasmine said and the 4-girl group left.

As Tony was watching them leave, Bruce took Loki out of his hands and put him down so that he could look around.

"I can't believe that Loki is a female magnet. Did you all see how gorgeous those ladies were?" Tony asked with a smirk on his face.

"We all saw that Tony. I didn't believe it either. So does Loki," Bruce said.

"Okay, Loki, you can look around and you can get anything you want, okay?" Bruce asked and Loki nodded and ran off to get his toys and get as much his hands could grab.

"I will go with Loki so he doesn't get lost," Steve said and ran behind Loki, whom was looking at the Disney section and was grabbing a Nemo plush toy that was nearly as big as him along with a Pikachu plush toy that he tucked under his left arm.

"Here Loki, here is a cart for your toys," Steve said as he saw an unoccupied cart a few feet away from them and took it.

Loki then put his two toys in it and went to search for more toys.

**Author's Note:**

> You can all find this story at FanFiction.com.  
> And I am the sole creator of this story for those who think I stole this.  
> Hope you all like it.


End file.
